far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Trilliant Logistics Center
The Catalogue Symphonic (or the Trilliant Logistics Center for the Sorting and Forwarding of Custom Cargo, as a few non-Trills insist on calling it) is a Trilliant shipping depot constructed on Berkmann III. The Catalogue was conceived when the old sorting facilities of the local space station Mercurius were foreseen to be inadequate for Trilliant's expected needs. It was thus proposed a larger complex be built on the surface of Berkmann where it would also allow access to a larger labor force. The Catalogue is located in the city of New Antioch, built on the mesa above the canyon city's walls. The facility was constructed there with the agreement that Trilliant would provide infrastructure for the city in return for access to workers. In addition to the sorting facility, there is a large administrative tower, a residential tower (containing several executive suites), a data center, an access dock for the grav train, an esplanade with elevator access from the city below, and a security bunker. Security has been increased of late after several acts of sabotage were conducted on Trilliant premises. The entirety of the Catalogue is protected by a series obelisks that project a shielding force field around it. This protects against the powerful storms that sweep through the area periodically. The ion storms in particular make for an amazing display as cerulean beams of energy seem to emanate from the protective shield off into the skies. __ToC__ Shipping The purpose of the facility is to take all cargo shipped in, sort it by regional delivery areas, and then forward it to outgoing Trilliant transport ships. The reason this is done in the Helesco system and not Trillia's home system of Igliza is that Helesco is a crossroads to several core worlds, and that is where the majority of Trilliant's business resides. Doing the bulk of sorting on Berkmann III allows Trilliant to have faster and more efficient routing systems. Trilliant appears to be heavily focused on improving throughput and efficiency of the Catalogue in recent years. Shuttles fly in to Port Surat from transport ships in orbit and unload their cargo. This cargo is then directed down a specialized underground tram line that runs directly from the port to the Catalogue. Along with the cargo the Tram carries an encrypted receipt of manifest that contains all the particulars of the cargo's contents and destination. Trilliant cargo will use a standardized, clear cased, grav stabilized container for their goods if at all possible. Recently though Trilliant has also begun to bring in irregular goods containers from other ports as part of their shipping schedule. Marquise in particular has been given access to Trilliant's shipping network so that the planet may bring its goods to the rest of the Empire. The Exchange Auditorium (Sorting Rooms) As cargo comes in along the underground tram tunnels from Port Surat it's collected and brought up to the Exchange hub in the Trilliant enclave above. At the hub, workers feed the shipments to individual Exchange Auditorium to be sorted and sent on to amalgamation warehouses that store all cargo for a particular destination. There it will await a ship designated for its delivery destination. The Exchange Auditorium are operated in the typically esoteric way of the Trilliant Ring, that is the insistence that human involvement in a process adds value. To this end the majority of container movement and sorting are done by enhanced humans. Cargo is brought in off the Exchange hub by workers in powered exosuits and the manifest sent to the Auditorium's Direction Mainframe. The mainframe shows the destination of each piece of cargo and important notes about its contents. This data is projected across a wide transparent holodisplay set in front of a Trilliant overseeing distribution. This Trilliant, who takes the title of Maestro, is a heavily modified specialist with enhancements to visual and auditory perception as well as hyper articulating cybernetic hands. The Maestro perceives and directs all cargo distribution through the medium of musical notes. As the cargo is picked up by an exosuit worker they will key in their gathering of the container. This sends a tone back to the Maestro to signal that the worker is ready for direction, the Maestro in turn will then conduct the worker by sending notes to them individually with the aid of a direction instrument called the Transormaphone. Each note sent to the workers indicate a direction and instruction and learning the language of these instructions is a necessity for the workers engaged in this task. As the worker moves to their given destination a note tied to that worker and is continuously sounded back to the Maestro to convey their position. While more and more workers collect their cargo and proceed to their designated amalgamation warehouses the notes of all the moving players coalesce into a sound of focused movement. From this activity the Maestro will weave a symphony of controlled chaos and through the music of their workers, make sure every note is in its place, every beat on time, and every container delivered with alacrity. Plaza Interlude At the summit of the east canyon wall of New Antioch, laid before the Catalogue Symphonic, is the Plaza of the Interlude. The plaza acts as the junction of the Catalogue Grav Train station, the ascension platforms from the city below, the grav ferry landing docks, and the Promenade de Oro that leads to the Catalogue itself. Here the workers cross paths on the way to their various destinations as shifts intermingle, chat, and grab a meal from one of the stalls in the plaza after a long day of work. The Plaza is a broad square of patterned stone work picked out in pale cream, deep orange and iridescent blue opal slabs. Large leafy trees shade benches placed before artistic statuary. The resourceful nature of the locals often finds the statuary of the plaza acting as support for canvas canopies as the merchants set up stalls to sell items to the passing workers. At regular intervals across the plaza, interspersed between statues and rest areas, are pairs of tall columns. Hung between the columns are the long tubes of enormous wind chime. The strong gusts of wind that blow across the mesa catch these chimes and cause them to sound with a beautiful deep sonorous ring. Their song changes with the time of day as the winds shift direction, leading the locals who work in the plaza to use them as a form of rough time keeping. Promenade De Oro A broad avenue connects Plaza interlude with the nearby Catalogue Symphonic. The Promenade consists of a large open parkway for ground traffic and is bounded by two covered gold walkways, giving the avenue its name. Upon reaching the Catalogue the Promenade terminates into three large gold arches that separate foot traffic and vehicles. Each go through a security checkpoint, with foot traffic heading into the Courtyards and vehicles being directed to an underground garage. With the recent terrorist attacks in New Antioch security has been much increased at Catalogue and entering the facility takes significantly longer. The Courtyards Past the gates of the Promenade De Oro lies a series of long courtyards that circle the hub of the Exchange Auditorium, the grand sorting center that towers above the rest of the facility. The Courtyards are series of extravagant gardens with an abundance of greenery, open water fountains, and artistic installations like nowhere else on Berkmann III. Trilliant takes the view that viewing beautiful works is uplifting to the soul and an encouragement for viewers to seek the same perfection in themselves. Thus, while workers heading to the Exchange have access to a quick lift station that takes them up to the Auditorium or down to the tram line and warehouses, those assigned to other areas of the spread out facility are taken to their work areas via the Garden Line. The Garden Line is an automated glass bottomed Gondola that travels over the Courtyards. The line is necessarily automated because of a strange predilection of the Trilliant designed plant life to move according to its own whims, meaning a path that was clear yesterday may be blocked by a tree today. The willful nature of this plant life has been an enormous frustration for the gardeners of the Catalogue but the transplanting of the flora was an was explicit instruction from top Trilliant leadership. This has lead to speculation that the engineered plants are a pet project of one of the upper echelon. Category:Trilliant Ring Locations Category:Helesco